Paul, Clemont and the Pika Power Quiz
by Bryce-daniel2009
Summary: Ash and his friends encounter Paul in a plaza in Kalos. Can Clemont deduce the identity of Paul's "Special" Pikachu...or will Bonnie beat him to it? Note: This is a follow-up to "Joy Sadness and a Punch of Pika Power."


Paul, Clemont and the Pika Power Quiz

By: Bryce Daniel (2015)

"Pika," the tiny mouse said its ears twitching.

"What is it, buddy? Is there something up ahead?"

"Pika," he said affirmatively jumping off his trainer's shoulder. He paused, looked back and ran ahead.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Serena said.

"What are waiting for – let's go!"

"Guys, wait up!"

"Oh come on, big brother, pick up the pace!"

"Augh…why can't that pace…ever be… a nice…leisurely…WALK?"

"Hey cool," a trainer said approaching Ash. "You've got a Pikachu too?"

"'Too,' but I'm the only Pikachu trainer I've seen in Kalos so far."

"Pika?"

"Hey and it even says its name correctly."

"Most pokemon can do that," Clemont said. "But you're saying the one ahead doesn't?"

"Well, you'll see. I have to find Nurse Joy."

"I guess we will, right, buddy?"

"Pika!"

Ahead of them they can see a group of trainers watching a battle in a plaza at the bottom of a set of steps.

"Froakie is unable to battle, the winner is-"

"…Paul…," Ash said distantly as he reached the top of the steps.

"Four trainers in a row," the purple haired trainer said. "And I'm still on my first pokémon. You're ALL pathetic."

"Peegachu," his signature pokémon taunted.

"You know," Serena said. "That trainer was right – that isn't how Ash's Pikachu usually says its name."

"PAUL," Ash called racing down the steps excitedly as his ex-rival turned to walk away. "Haha, PAUL, wait up!"

"Damnit," he muttered, the distraction causing him to trip on a loose bit of cobble and land squarely on his backside only to be helped up by Ash leading to an accidental hug. However, when Paul saw the look on Clemont and Serena's faces, he smirked and patted Ash on the back affectionately.

While Serena looked on with a mix of nostalgia and bewilderment, Clemont's already pale skin turned white as he instantly shattered into a million horrified pieces.

"And you say I'M 'dramatic,'" Bonnie said cutting into her brother's scene before following Serena down the steps to the plaza.

"Wow," Ash said. "It's been such a long time since I've seen you."

"And now you have," Paul said. "Can we go now?"

"Peega," his Pikachu said rolling its eyes.

"Is it just me," Serena said trying not to sound rude. "Or is your Pikachu a little-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"Special," Bonnie exclaimed.

"Well actually," Ash said. "There IS something 'special' about his Pikachu."

"But can any of you tell me what it is," he said looking directly at Clemont.

"Well… they're both electric-types, both appear to be the same level and thus probably have the same move set…"

Meanwhile, both Ash and Paul's Pikachu are standing next to each other on the cobblestone. Ash's Pikachu catches Bonnie looking at him. He scuffs up the fur on top of his head and nudges Paul's Pikachu who rolls its eyes before reluctantly copying his counterpart's exaggerated smile.

"Oh my gosh," Bonnie said as her brother's Dedenne pops out of her satchel. He looks at the two Pikachu confusedly. "Oh yeah, Dedenne, there's TWO of them…and they're BOTH soooo cute!"

"BONNIE," Clemont yelled as his sister reached out and tried to hug Paul's Pikachu in her excitement.

She ignored him and was promptly shocked, but recovered quickly.

"BONNIE! Are you alright?"

"YES! I was RIGHT! I DO know what's 'special' about his Pikachu!"

"Don't tell him," Paul said gruffly. "Let the so-called 'Genius of Electric-Types' figure this out on his own!"

"Wait, how did you know my nickname?"

"Because I refuse to battle some stupid ROBOT for a gym badge– now tell me: what's so 'special' about my Pikachu?"

The two Pikachu jumped up on their opposite trainer's shoulder and then switched places. Suddenly, it clicked for him.

"I can't explain it, but it's almost like they're the same pokémon."

"That's because they ARE," Ash beamed.

"B-but how?"

"It's called 'science,' you nitwit, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Well," Bonnie said as Ash finished his story. "That makes as much sense as any of our adventures."

"But how did it get all the way from Johto to Sinnoh," Serena asked.

"It doesn't matter, what DOES matter is my pokémon sensed it was in danger, and alerted me to it. The fact that it reminded me of Ash's Pikachu is entirely ancillary. Now do you have any badges on you or not?"

"Technically…no, but this isn't an official league venue."

"So you're turning down a challenger? Pfft," he said turning to walk away. "Some 'gym leader' you are."

"Wait, I will challenge you, but I don't have any badges to give out right now."

"Couldn't you just have daddy send you one IF he wins?"

"Well, I guess I could... Would you mind officiating?"

"Sure," she beamed. "The battle between the Gym Leader Clemont and the challenger Paul will be one-on-one with neither side allowed to substitute pokémon. Ready? Battle begin!"

Paul sent in his Pikachu and Clemont shouts "Come on out Lux-"

"CHESPIN!"

"What, Cheeessspin," Clemont whined. "I was calling out Luxray."

"CHES-PIN CHES-PIN-PIN!"

"I think it wants to tell you that it's SEEN you battle with Luxray," Serena said. "But now it wants to take part in a gym battle too."

"What, y-you do?"

"CHESPIN-CHES!"

"ALLL RIIIGHT," Bonnie exclaimed as a crowd gathered around them. "Chespin's first gym bat…I mean, um, 'good luck to both of you.'"

"Fine," Clemont said clenching his fist determinedly. "The challenger gets the first move…"


End file.
